


A Touch

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, James being sappy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, his emotions are showing, maybe too sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Describe your favourite part of a man’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

James laid back on the bed, the blanket riding low on his hips as he watched Q type. The younger man was crouched over his laptop wearing only his pants and his eyes riveted to his computer screen. His fingers moved elegantly over the keys as jumbles of codes that James could never understand scrolled down the screen. He loved watching Q work, completely in his element and utterly destructive when he wanted to be. Yet the part of Q that his eyes focused on mostly was his hands. He had seen those hands put together guns, explosives and on rarer occasions, tinker with cars. He had seen those fingers press keys that killed more people in 10 seconds then he could kill in his whole career. He had felt those fingers stroke down his side, scratch down his back and pull at his hair. He had felt those hands stroke him toward completion and on the rarer occasion move inside him, twisting and bending and just driving him crazy. He moved restlessly under the blanket as he felt the first bight of arousal as he continued watching Q. Q`s eyes flicked to him before moving back to his computer as he closed the lid. He softly stroked down the top before placing it on the side table as he glanced at James with a smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other man. He slowly moved his hand to stroke down James chest as the man watched before he pushed himself up to straddle him. “Like what you see?” he said as he ground himself down against James’ erection.

James’ head fell back against the pillow with a low groan. “Very, very much,” He said breathlessly as he looked up at his smirking lover. A smile slowly stretched his lips before he grabbed the back of Q’s head and dragged him into a rough kiss, feeling Q’s fingers grab and pull at his hair to deepen the kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
